


Just me and you

by tae_sunbaenim



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boypussy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kink Shaming, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ji Changmin, Omega Verse, Oppa Kink, Some other kpop idols will be mentioned as well, alpha sunwoo, and its hard, other kinks will be mentioned, pretty much the description in the first character will tell you what is going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_sunbaenim/pseuds/tae_sunbaenim
Summary: Sunwoo and Changmin have been together for 4 years. Sunwoo feels like he's the only one that wants pups..... little does he know that Changmin also wants pups with him...............
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Ju Haknyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 43





	1. Intro of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi: its a non-idol AU so................. there may be things that are not accurate so please do not come at me for writing some wrong things as this is a story from my imagination......
> 
> Okay. Hope that you liked it as much as my 4 am brain did....

Who shares a room:  
\- Juyeon, Sunwoo, and Younghoon share a room  
\- New and Eric roommates  
\- Kevin, Hwall and Q roommates  
\- Haknyeon and Hyunjae roommates  
\- Sangyeon and Jacob roommates

Another FYI: Sangyeon and jacob are the only mated couple that have actually roomed together.

______________________________ added Hwall because we all miss him____________________________________________

CHARACTERS/Gender:  
Ofc they’re all dudes….

Sangyeon = Alpha

Jacob = Omega

Younghoon = Beta

Jaehyun/Hyunjae = Omega

Juyeon = Alpha

Kevin = Beta

Chanhee/New = Omega

Changmin/Q = Omega

JuHaknyeon = Beta

Sunwoo = Alpha

Hwall = Beta

Eric = Beta

And remember that this is based on my imagination so you dont have to agree.... but then again why'd you click this story if you didn't like the main pairing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will change the roommates once they have actually mated.... does that make sense????


	2. Kevin, The main hype man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this piece of trash story that's been on my mind for a while.

“Sunwoo-ah, you know you're going to tell him sooner or later right?.” Kevin looked at Sunwoo from across the room. Technically it was his, Hyunjoon and Changmin’s room but Sunwoo slept in here at least every night that he could have just roomed with them. “We’ll be graduating in a few months.”

Pulling his hair. “But hyung, you don’t understand. I can’t ask him and say ‘Hey babe, we’ve been dating for 4 year. How about I knot and breed you?!’ There’s no way I'm going out and saying this to him. Nuh Uh. NEVER.” Sunwoo laid in his boyfriend’s bed. Frustration at its peak. 

“So are you just gonna wait forever to tell him or are you gonna level up and be a man?! Cause I know Changmin wouldn't mind having your pups.” Sunwoo’s flushed face almost matched his hair. The words ‘your pups’. Pups. He wants pups with me? Oh my god. “I bet your kids would be cute too… Ooh, Let me be the Godfather of your--” His heartbeat sped up with the thoughts of Changmin being round and breed well after his knot caught his folds. He shivers at the thought of it. Snap out of it Sunwoo! You can’t get a boner while one of your friends is inside the room… another time. Maybe when everyone leaves. Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by a smack at his forehead.

“Yah. Sunwoo-ah. Were you listening to me..” Looking at him for a few seconds. Kevin sighed. Walking back to his side of the room. He plopped down. “Look. I’ve been rooming with him for so long that I can assure you, he will understand if you straight out tell him that you wanna have pups, marry him and whatnot.” Kevin jumped as Sunwoo sat up straight and looked dead into Kevin’s eyes. 

“Do you think if I asked him to marry me, he would say yes?” 

“Oh my god. Were you not listening to me?”

“YES I WAS LISTENING HYUN--”

“Oh my goodness. I can hear you guys screaming all the way from Juyeon’s room.” Changmin walked into the room with Hyunjoon in tow. Changmin looked amused as he looked at both Kevin and his boyfriend’s face. “Are you gonna close your mouths? You might attract flies with your disgusting breaths.”

“I’ll have you know that Eric loves my breath.” Everyone in the room made a disgusted face.

“That’s so nasty Hyung. We don’t want to hear what you and Eric do behind closed door” Hyunjoon gagged.

“So you and Eric-ie are into breath play… how interesting. Didn’t take you as one kinky park…. So who tops between yo--” Changmin presses his hand onto his boyfriend’s mouth, afraid of where this conversation was going.

“Don’t Kink shame me. I heard that you're into that Oppa Kink even though you're younger than our dear Changmin here.” Hyunjoon and Changmin looked horrified at the statement. Hyunjoon because his so-called ‘mother’ allows himself to call Sunwoo hyung ‘Oppa’. Changmin because the only person he told that information was Chanhee, Younghoon hyung, Juyeon hyung, and Jaehyun hyung. Those parkers must have slipped this info when he wasn’t paying attention. Especially Juyeon hyung. He’s too naive for this world. Poor guy got sucked into Jaehyun hyung’s non existing charms.

Sunwoo pushed Changmin’s hand away. He stood up and pointed at Kevin. “Shut up. At least my dick can penetrate my boyfriend’s cervix. What can your sorry excuse of a dick can yours do? Oh wait--”

“Sunwoo. Shut the hell up.” Changmin fumed. That is no way how you talked to someone older than you. Plus they had a child present. He looked around, but he couldn’t find Hyunjoon. Well at least he left before things could escalate. 

“But Baby/Changmin he started it first” Both Kevin and Sunwoo said at the same time.

Changmin crossed his arms, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Want to tell me what you guys were talking about?”

“We were talking about how our Sunwoo here wants pu--” Sunwoo crossed the room and placed his hand in front of Kevin’s mouth before he could utter another word, Sunwoo added more pressure to the grip. Kevin glanced at Sunwoo. He could tell that Sunwoo wanted to tell Changmin himself. He nodded his head. One last glance at Kevin, he let go of his mouth. 

“Sorry hyung, but I’ll tell him myself.”

“Nah it’s okay.” As Kevin was heading out, he stopped. “Oh, By the way, I always top. And this ‘sorry excuse of a dick’ makes him scream my name.” And with that, he finally left the two alone.

“What was that all about? Are you hiding things from me? Also, don’t talk to your hyungs like that even if you guys are close. You should know the boundaries.” Changmin crossed his arms again.

“Baby listen to me” Sunwoo crossed the room to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s small waist. Changmin wrapped his arms around Sunwoo’s neck. Sunwoo leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead lightly. He pulled away and was amazed by his lover’s outer appearance. I sure got lucky. Still can’t believe he wanted me as much as I wanted him. A cough brought him out of his thoughts.

“Are you gonna tell me or are you just gonna keep staring at me?” Changmin looked away. His flushed face was noticeable. Sunwoo chuckled. Just how cute was his future mate and mother of his pups, was. 

“I just told him how much of a main hype man he is. Since he’s always encouraging all of us, no matter how dumb and embarrassing it is for us and him.” Changmin glanced at Sunwoo. He could see the love and adoration from his eyes. He hid his face on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I know that’s not what you and hyung were not talking about.” His words were muffled.

Sunwoo chuckled. “Ah baby, you know me so well. But let’s go to sleep since it's been a long day, okay? I promise to tell you tomorrow.” He guided them to Changmin’s bed. He picked Changmin up and placed him gently on the bed as he went to the closet to grab some pajamas. 

“You promise?” 

“Yes baby.” Changing into his pair of pajamas, throwing the dirty clothes into the hamper beside the door. He walked back to Changmin already half asleep. Shaking him awake.

“Baby, change your clothes first, then we can go to sleep.” Sunwoo helped him take off his clothes and put the pajamas on. He laid his boyfriend down before walking to turn off the lights. As he made his way safely to the bed, he noticed that Changmin was waiting for him to join him in the bed. Just as Sunwoo laid down, Changmin straddled him before laying down, getting comfy.

“Goodnight Sunwoo. Love you.” Changmin yawned and finally closed his eyes.

“Goodnight baby. Love you too” After getting comfortable, Sunwoo finally closed his eyes as sleep washed over both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there might be some or maybe a lot of grammatical errors and whatnot...... but I'm lazy and it's 4 am here so...................


End file.
